8408
by lydiemareedavis
Summary: Cameron and House were always meant to be together. When Cameron is sent from 1984 to 2008 by a mistake time travel, she not only has to find her way back to 1984, she also learns that love can happen at any time. But the only problem, in what year?
1. Prologue

**84-08**

_Preface_

_**You are invited to the Annual Trammel's Ball.**_

_**4**__**th**__** July, 1984**_

_**7:30-midnight**_

_**Refreshments will be served**_

_**Events include:**_

_**Release of new Theory of Time Travelling through a simple Drink**_

_**By Professor Mark Trammel**_

_**Release of:**__What Will Be Expected in the Future?_

_**By Professor Mark Trammel **_

_**Trammel's Ball, July 4, 1984**_

"David, don't act like nothing happened." Allison said, tears forming down her face. She was sitting on David's bed, her black stiletto shoes, which matched with her polka dot strapless dress she was wearing, was spread on the floor.

"You know Annie; she always does that sort of stuff. It didn't mean anything. " David said comfortingly, as he walked towards Allison and started stroking her brown hair, which was teased at the back, and straight up the front, where it covered her face. Allison pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Ah come on, it was just a kiss, Allie!"

"That's right, David. It was just a kiss." Allison said, standing up. She grabbed her shoes and started putting them on.

"Don't do this again. Remember last time you did this?"

"Yeh and I was stupid enough to believe that Annie had forced you into it. So much that I agreed to marry you!" Allison said, as she slipped on her last shoe, and picked up her black purse. "And you know what? If you and Annie love each other so much, then why don't you two go out?"

"I don't want to. I love you."

"Yeh whatever."

Allison rolled her eyes, as she opened the door to David's room and walked towards the staircase, which lead to the ball room, where people were choosing food to eat from the platters on the table. David quickly followed her.

There was a table where the drink invented by David's dad, Professor Mark Trammel, lay. Next to it was the book, _What Will Be Expected in the Future?_, which was also one of Marks other productions. As everyone was on the other side of the room, socialising as they ate, no one payed attention to the table with the drink was.

"You know what? I think you're a liar. And your dad is too." Allison said, as she picked up the Time Travelling drink, which was held in a plastic clear bottle, with a piece of paper in front of it, briefly describing what it does.

"_The 'Time Traveller' works simply. The drink is swallowed by the person travelling through time. That person then says what year they want to go to, and within half an hour they will be transported to that year." _Allison said, smiling sarcastically at David.

"How nice of them to show me how to do it. If only it were real."

"Oh come on, you know that my dad's famous for his work. He knows what he's doing."

"Well we can put that to the test then. No one's proved it's worked, so how would he know?"

"It's still under testing. Anyways, if it did work, then there is no way of return. He hasn't found a way back yet."

Allison laughed. "See, you're even having your own doubts about it. How I could ever have considered marrying you!"

David sighed. "_Allie_, don't do this."

"Oh come on David, remember we're _medical students. _If anything happens, I'm sure you can find a way to save me. If you care _so_ much about me like you say."

David pulled his hand through the back of his blonde hair, slightly muffling it up. It was brushed at the back, and gelled vertically at the front. His 2 piece grey suite, with a white t-shirt underneath, and black shoes, which matched perfectly with Allison's, had a tear through the ankle part of the pants, from running down the stairs after his fiancé.

"Please, don't do it." David said finally, looking sadly at Allison.

Allison raised the bottle, unscrewed the top, and drank the contents of it. "Too late."

David tried to speak, but Allison interrupted him. "Hmm, let's see, what year should I go to? What about the future? While I'm there, I can see if your dad's books right about what we should expect too! What about, 2008? Take me to the year 2008!" She then put it back on the table, and smiled sarcastically at David.

Allison looked at the clock on the wall next to them. "_8:45PM_. So by your Dad's theory, in half an hours time I will be in the future."

"Allie, you shouldn't have done that!" David said, worry showing in his eyes. "Ok, stay here, I'll go find my Dad and see if he can find a way to reverse this."

"No, David, take me home." Allison said, deciding not to go any further.

"You need to have this reversed."

"Yeh like it's going to work. _Take me home!_" Allison said, raising her voice.

David opened his eyes in shock. "Be quiet, unless you want the whole room to know what you've done. Ok, I'll take you home." He said, now whispering.

Allison and David walked towards his car in silence. David approached his white 1984 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe first, with Allison following quickly behind him.

Once they were both seated in the car, David hesitated. "You really found a good way to get me back for what happened."

"At least you're admitting to it now." Allison mumbled, looking ahead of her, not even making eye contact with David.

David sat there for a few seconds, until Allison spoke again. "Why did you do it? What did I do to deserve it?"

David sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. It just... happened."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Just start the car." David did what she said, and started the engine to the car.

David turned on the radio after a few blocks of driving. _Come on Eileen _blasted out of the speakers.

"_Come on Eileen, I swear well he means, at this moment, you mean everything_" David sung, looking at Allison and smiling while he drove.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Don't, David."

David laughed.

"Ah come on, do I really sing that bad?"

"No you're singings ok; just don't try using it to win me over." Allison turned off the radio and hesitated.

The rest of the car ride to Allison's house was another long silence. As David approached her house, Allison stopped him.

"Don't go down my driveway, my parents don't know I'm with you. They think I went to a friend's."

David pulled the car up on the start of her street, near the pathway. Allison opened the door, and as she walked out, she stopped before closing the door.

"What time is it?"

David looked at his watch. "_9:13PM_." He said silently.

"Ok, thanks." She said in a similar quiet tone.

Allison closed the door and walked down the pathway leading towards her house. As David started turning on the engine to leave, Allison stopped in her tracks, and turned around to watch him leave.

She watched as David turned back onto the street, but as he was turning into the street, a fast moving black Porsche 911 approached him. Allison didn't have enough time to scream, let alone warn David of the car, as it smashed into the back of David's car, pushing it into a big oak tree.

"DAVID!" Allison yelled, as the Porsche reversed and quickly drove off, dodging the badly crashed Chevrolet Corvette Coupe, with David inside of it.

Allison ran towards the car, which both the back and front was completely smashed.

"HELP!" Allison screamed, as she tried to open the side of the door where David was, but it wouldn't budge. David's head was smashed on the steering wheel, and his head was bleeding.

Allison noticed the time on David's watch, which was on his right hand that was lying on the end of the steering wheel.

"_9:15PM_" she mumbled through her tears.

Allison felt a tingling in her body, as she continued looking at her unconscious body. More tears fell, while she felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground, because she realised that David and his father was right. _She was travelling through time._

_**Princeton, New Jersey, 2008**_

Allison woke up, her hand held firmly on her head, due to the pain.

"_Oww_"

_I must have hit my head._

It took a few minutes until the dizziness and pain went away, and then Allison could see fairly clearly. She looked at the things surrounding her.

She was sitting on a pathway, with a big road only inches away from her. Cars and trucks were driving past quickly, and as they were so close to her, she moved further away from them, walking backwards into a building.

Allison turned around. It was a store named '_Video Games Cheap_'.

"_Video Games Cheap?_"

Allison looked at the store, still sitting down. She noticed as she looked at it that everything inside the store was cased in with at thin plastic cover.

_How could that be video games? No wonder why they're cheap!_

"Hey, what you doing in that pretty little dress out here at this time of night?"

Allison turned around quickly. A drunkish looking man was facing her, with a grey t-shirt, spilt with beer. He had jeans with stains on it, and he was stumbling to stand straight.

"Uh, isn't it _8:15PM_?"

The drunken guy laughed. Another drunken man, a bit bigger, and probably his friend, walked up behind him, wearing black pants and a red jumper rolled up.

"Well not many girls walk the streets of Princeton at night by themselves, especially not dressed up like you." The skinnier drunken guy said while chuckling.

"Did you just come back from a vintage party or something?" The bigger drunken guy said while high fiveing the other guy and laughing.

"She's not alone."

Allison turned around quickly. An older man, skinnier than the two drunken guys, stood there, leaning on a cane. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

The two drunken guys laughed again. "Who are you?" The bigger drunken guy said.

"I'm ya mum, and this girl you're trying to pick up, which by the way isn't working, is my cousin, Sarah."

House waited for a few seconds, but there was total silence. The two drunken guys looked at him in a confused way.

"She's a little loopy. Dresses up as if she was from some certain time period and sits in desolated areas of the city. Once Sarah dressed up as a woman from the 1800's and got a free ride around the city by those guys in with the horses and carriages because they thought she would be a good part of setting the scene for others. But don't worry, it's not that bad. It only happens when she doesn't take her pills." He continued.

House then bent down, with the help of his cane, to level Allison, who was still sitting down. "Have you taken your pills today, Sarah?"

Allison looked at the House and crossed her eyebrows.

"Ok, let me help you up. We're taking you home." He said, standing back up.

House grabbed her hand, and raised his eyebrows at the two drunken guys, who were still looking in shock at House.

"A little help for the cripple and his crazy cousin?"

The drunken guys both looked at each other, and shrugged. They then went and helped pull Allison up.

House walked beside the two men, who were helping Allison walk. He then pointed to his orange and red motorbike. "Bikes over there."

Once the two drunken men had hauled Allison onto the bike, they walked off, sighing. As soon as they were out of hearing, Allison laughed.

"Um, what is this?"

"It's called a motorbike. Have you ever seen one before?"

"Yeh, it's just.. Way different."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you but not every bike is the same." House said, as he turned back to the front.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Didn't you hear me while talking to the drunken guys? I'm ya mum."

Allison rolled her eyes. "No really, what's your name?"

House sighed. "Dr. Greg House."

"Ah, a doctor? I'm a med student, just graduated from Princeton last year."

House snorted. He then turned the key and turned on the engine.

"Wait, Dr. House."

"Call me House."

"Ok, House. I have to tell you something."

"What and I just met you?"

"Yeh, just listen."

"Ok, but hurry. I ordered two strippers to be at my house by nine and I don't want to be late. These days they don't wait, they just take your money and go. Bloody rip-offs." House said, as he turned off the engine.

"Eww you hire strippers?"

"You have 30 seconds to explain whatever you want to say to me."

Allison sighed. "Ok, this is hard to explain. But since I only have 30 seconds, I'll try and break it down as much as I can."

House looked at his watch, and didn't move from it. "20 seconds left."

"So about an hour ago, I had a fight with my boyfriend. His Dad invented a potion to time travel and I thought it wouldn't work so I took it..."

"… 10 seconds"

"SO I TRAVELLED FROM 1984 TO 2008!" Allison yelled.

House stopped looking at his watch and looked at the people around him. There was a couple holding hands by the pedestrian crossing across from them, and they looked at both Allison and House weirdly, and then turned to each other and mumbled something.

House turned back to Allison. "Yeh and my mum's the Queen of England." He said sarcastically.

Allison crossed her eyebrows. "So you must be Prince Charles' brother then?"

"Yeh, Prince Charles' sexy brother. I was too sexy to be considered as part of the royal family so I moved here."

Allison chuckled. "Very nice."

"Where do you live?" House said, turning back to the front of his motorbike.

"Um… 20 Poms Avenue, Princeton Junction."

House snorted again. "So you live in the middle of a park now? No wonder why I found you sitting next to a closed video store at this time of night in the middle of Princeton."

"What? That's where I live. It's true, take me there and I'll prove it."

"Look, whatever your name is, Poms Avenue, which by fact I used to live there, was demolished and turned into part of a park in 1988."

"Well that's where I live." Allison replied, while crossing her arms, and turning away towards where the video store was. She mouthed _what?_ to herself, with crossed eyebrows.

"Where's your phone? Call your family."

Allison grumbled. "How could I possibly take my phone with me? It wouldn't work; it needs to be plugged in!"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeh that's why they invented cells in the 90's!"

"Well if you listened to a thing I had just said then you would know that I'm from the 80's! How would I know?" Allison said, starting to raise her voice.

"Ok, this is crazy. Get off my bike, go find your own way home."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS! APPARANTLY BY WHAT _YOU_ SAY, IT'S NOW A _PARK_. SO IF YOU WANT ME SPENDING THE _REST_ OF THE NIGHT IN A PARK IN _PRINCETON JUNCTION_, THEN FINE, LEAVE ME. YOU NEED TO LEARN TO _LISTEN_ TO PEOPLE!" Allison yelled.

More people were noticing the scene being caused, so Allison shut up.

"Ok, fine. You can go stay at Cuddy's for the night, and tomorrow you can be admitted to the psych ward."

"Who's Cuddy? I don't even know this person!"

"She's the local woman rapist. You know, it's the new thing in the 21st century."

Allison crossed her arms and stared at House. She didn't say anything for a few moments, and then spoke.

"Do you think I want to sleep in the same house as a rapist?" Allison said evenly.

House laughed. "You're funny."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Can you please just take me somewhere? I've had a rough night."

"Aww, is the Princess of the 80's getting sick of the 21st century already?"

Allison didn't reply. She just sat there; staring right in House's eyes.

House sighed, and turned the engine on for his bike.

Allison was silent throughout the bike ride. As House drove through Princeton, he noticed the turn off on the right to go to Cuddy's house. House passed it, and went straight ahead to go to his house. But he knew exactly what he was going to do the next day: _Take her to hospital._


	2. Chapter 1 Wake Me Up

Chapter 1 – Wake me up

"_**What time is it?" **_

"_**9:13PM." **_

"_**Ok, thanks." **_

_**She closed the door and walked down the pathway leading towards her house. He turned on the engine to leave and she stopped in her tracks, turning around to watch him leave.**_

_**He turned back onto the street, her watching as a fast moving black Porsche 911 approached him. She didn't have enough time to scream, let alone warn him of the car, as it smashed into the back of his car, pushing it into a big oak tree.**_

"_**DAVID!" **_

_**The Porsche reversed and quickly drove off, dodging the badly crashed Chevrolet Corvette Coupe, with him inside of it.**_

_**She ran towards the car, which both the back and front was completely smashed. **_

"_**HELP!" **_

_**She tried to open the side of the door where he lay unconscious, but it wouldn't budge. His head was smashed on the steering wheel, and his head was bleeding. She couldn't bear seeing him like this.**_

_**Hands trembling, she noticed the time on his watch… **_

"_**9:15PM" she mumbled through her tears. **_

'_She had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her...'_

Allison woke up suddenly. She breathed in deeply, and wiped a few drops of sweat off of her face.

'_She hit the flo, next thing you know…'_

Allison looked around the room, wondering what was making the noise. She pulled the blanket off of her, and jumped off of House's couch.

'_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low…'_

Allison started walking around the living room, looking for a record player. She then moved on to the kitchen, where a mobile phone sat vibrating, booming out the music and flashing.

_What is this?_

Approaching carefully, Allison looked at the mobile phone, which was still playing music. She noticed that there was something on the mobile, while the light was flashing.

"'_You have a new message'_ ", Allison whispered to herself.

Below the alert was the word _Select. _Allison looked at it for a moment.

_Well where's the select button?_

Getting frustrated about not finding a select button on the phone, with the music still playing, Allison started pressing random buttons on the phone. Eventually, she pressed the select button, being the middle button in the phone.

A message then popped up:

'_House, get up you have a new case. I don't care what excuse you have, this is a big one. Come in early, 7:30AM, Cuddy.'_

Allison looked at the mobile weirdly, but slightly relieved that the music had stopped playing. Then deciding that it was probably better to tell House about the message instead of looking at it for ages, she picked up the phone.

"House, there's an, um, message for you." Allison said, while knocking on House's bedroom door quickly. She looked at the phone as she spoke, not knowing what to call it.

There was no reply.

"House, there's a message for you!" Allison repeated, slightly louder.

Again, there was no reply.

"HOUSE! MESSAGE! WAKE UP!" Allison said, now yelling.

Still there was no reply. Allison growled, and opened House's bedroom door, storming into his room.

House sat there, lying on his stomach, the sheets all messed up. Two of his pillows were on the floor, and the other two were under his head.

"HOUSE!"

"Err"

"There's a message for you" Allison said, in a normal tone now that House was at least half-awake.

"From who?"

"Someone called Cuddy. Is that the girl you were talking about last night? How's that a name?"

House didn't move or say anything. Allison rolled her eyes, and walked up to where House was lying. She turned him over, onto his back, and shook him.

"AHH WHAT?"

House sat up, rubbing his eyes, and then glaring at Allison.

"You heard me."

House rolled his eyes and leaned over to his bedside table with his lamp, Digital clock, Vicodin and cane, which was leaning on the bedside table. He reached for his Vicodin, took two pills and dry swallowed it, and put the drugs back on the table. He then looked at the time on his digital clock. It read _7:04AM. _House sighed.

"I knew Cuddy wanted me, but not so bad that she wanted me to do it with her before work."

Allison looked at House. "You two are going out?"

"Yeh, I'm dating my boss. I also have sex with her every now and again so I can get out of clinic duty."

"Yeh whatever."

"You'll know I'm right if you ever saw the way she looks at me."

House sat up, and reached for his cane. He struggled to reach for it, so Allison rushed towards it, and passed it to him.

"Here's the message."

Allison pulled out her hand with the phone in it, to pass him the phone. House just read it quickly, shrugged, and limped towards his closet.

"Well?"

House pulled out a pair of his jeans and a dark blue button up t-shirt. He turned around and placed his clothes on the bed, right behind from where Allison was standing.

"Well, meaning that you want to know if I'm going to work and, in that case, where you are going, well, meaning that you don't have anything to wear, or well, meaning you want to have a shower with me? Personally I would like you to pick number 3, but that's you're choice."

Allison turned to face House. She crossed her arms. "Actually, it was none of them. It was more of a well, what's happening next?"

"Well if you stop stalling me, I can go have a shower. And considering it's already…" House turned back to look at the clock, which now read _7:10AM, _"7:10AM, I can't possibly get to work on time, so I'm going to go get a coffee around the corner from the hospital."

Allison just stared at House.

"If that's ok with you." He added sarcastically.

"Two questions. One, why can't I get a coffee too, and two, where am I going to be going?"

House thought for a moment.

"You can come with me, but only if you are willing to pay for the both of us to get a coffee. And as for the other question, there's a nice psych ward in the hospital which I'm sure the people there would love to have you as a patient."

Allison glared at House. "I am not crazy."

House shrugged. "That's what they all say."

He picked up his clothes and walked towards the bathroom, placing the clothes on the towel rack. He was closing the door when Allison stopped him.

"Wait, what am I wearing?"

House poked his head through the partially open door. "Oh, I was thinking that you would stay in the same clothes, considering you didn't bring any spares with you."

"… House"

"Ok, fine. I'll get you something." House waited for a moment. "Are you a fan of printed t-shirts?"

* * *

"This is so embarrassing."

House stopped Allison. "Look at me."

Allison sighed and turned to face House. She was wearing grey baggy grey pants, which House used for going on jogs, and a white t-shirt that said in bold letters '_Sexsi_' on it. Her hair was roughly put into a pony tail, and she had a small amount of make-up on that she had used from the testers at the local pharmacy across the road from the hospital.

House shrugged. "Well its better then the _'Support your local Pole Workers' _one."

"You need a new wardrobe."

"Why thank you for offering to buy me new clothes, but I'm quite happy with the clothing I have."

House and Allison both walked into PPTH, House looking as if it were a normal day, and Allison crossing her arms, mad that she had to walk into a hospital the way she was looking. They passed a blonde receptionist, who noticed House and Allison.

"Good Morning Dr. House."

"Hi _Natalie_, is Eddie is in today?"

The blonde receptionist crossed her eyebrows. "You mean, Eddie, as in Dr. Eddie Terrie, the hospital Psychologist?"

"No, I meant the local drug dealer."

"Sorry, Dr. Terrie's on holidays. He should be back by Friday. Do you want to leave him a message for when he gets back?"

"No, I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Ok then, Dr., have a nice day." Natalie said, smiling at House, and then as she looked at Allison, she turned back to her desk and answered the phone which started ringing.

"Is Eddie the guy you were trying to take me to?" Allison asked, quickly following House as he walked towards the elevators.

"Yeh, but I knew he wouldn't be here. He's always out on holidays, he's only still here because he's Cuddy's brothers' best friend."

House pushed the button to call the elevator.

"So what am I going to do now?"

House thought for a moment, while playing with his cane. The up arrow light above the elevator turned on and made a beeping sound. The elevator doors opened and House and Allison entered.

"Well you can bombard me with annoying questions all day, or you can go find something to do."

Allison looked at House apologetically. "Sorry, it's just really different in the 21st century."

"Well if you're telling the truth, you're going to have to get used to it. Otherwise, stop this crazy crap or I'm going to have to put you back on the streets where I found you."

The elevator opened and House walked out, with Allison closely following. Doctors and patients were walking around the corridor, noticing Allison and giving her dirty looks.

Some people attempted to smile at Allison in a friendly gesture, and others mumbled 'skank' or 'whore' as they walked past her.

"Yeh, I know you want one too", House said to one of the men that was looking at Allison weirdly. Allison smiled awkwardly at the guy, as House approached the diagnostics room.

House opened the door, to be greeted by the angry looks of his three employees. Chase, Foreman and Amber, a blonde around her mid-twenties, all watched as House walked in, Allison following and closing the door behind her.

"Good morning my beautiful children, what's with the dirty looks today?" House said, as he walked up to Chase and muffled his blonde hair. Chase pushed House's hand off his head, and looked in the reflection of the glass table to move his hair back into place.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Have you checked the time, _House_?"

House dramatically pulled up the sleeve of his grey jacket he was wearing over his t-shirt. He looked at his watch, which read _8:30AM_.

"Oh, it's _8:30AM_. That's outrageous. How did I get here so late?"

"Maybe if you stopped rooting hookers on work nights you wouldn't have to be late for work." Amber said, glancing at Allison.

Allison opened her mouth in shock. "I am not a hooker!"

House looked at Amber and Allison, who were on the verge of an argument. "Shh you two, we don't need arguments today. We have a new case."

There was silence in the room. House continued. "Someone care to tell me?"

Foreman looked at House. "Well we can't say anything until this, um, girl leaves."

Chase continued for him. "Case information is private, only for the use of trained doctors."

"I'm a medical graduate." Allison interrupted.

"But you don't work here", Amber said firmly.

House sighed, and then he pointed his cane to his office door, which was to the right from where he was standing.

"My office is over there."

Allison nodded. She walked towards the door, and went into House's office.

Allison closed the door and looked at his room. There were only a few things that were odd to Allison, this being the computer sitting on House's desk, the modernised lamps and telephone, and the faxer and printer.

Allison walked to House's desk and sat on his chair. She looked at the computer, trying to think of what it could possibly be.

_Is that a computer?_

"You're looking at that computer as if you've never seen one like it before"

Allison jumped at the sound. She looked up to see Wilson standing at the front door of House's office, the door behind him. He smiled at her.

"Oh, I've seen one before. Just not so, um, new."

"Where have you been?" Wilson laughed.

Allison laughed back. "You won't want to know. I'm Allison."

"James Wilson. Just call me Wilson, everyone does."

Wilson shook hands with Allison.

"Are you one of House's, um, overnight friends?"

Allison crossed her arms. "If you're talking about a hooker, no I'm not. Why does everyone ask me that?"

Wilson tried to hold back a chuckle. "Um, don't have a clue. Anyways, I just came by to speak to House about something before I started work. He doesn't seem to be around?"

Allison pointed to the diagnostics room, where House was writing up differentials on the whiteboard, with all three employees blurting out answers.

"He's here."

"Wow, he's working early."

"Yeh, he was called in early by Cuddy, but he just arrived, so he's late."

"That's House for you."

Allison smiled. "Yeh it is."

There was a moment's silence, until Wilson broke it.

"So, what brings you to House's office this morning?"

Allison sighed. "Long story."

"Aww, come on. Tell me."

"No really, it's a long story."

"Well shorten it."

"Can't really."

"Damn. Well I'll just have to ask House later then."

"No don't!"

Wilson crossed his arms, and pulled a cheeky smile. "Why?"

"You know what he's like."

"Yeh I do. You know House pretty well I guess?"

"Not really, I just pick things up fast."

"Are you a Lawyer?"

"Nah, Medical Student Graduate. Princeton University."

"Wow really? My older brother went there. I didn't want to go there, so I went to a local University not so far from home."

"That's cool. Yeh it's a good University."

"You still haven't told me how you know House."

"Well as I told you, it would be a long story."

"How long?"

"I don't know, long."

Wilson chuckled. "What about long enough to get a coffee?"

"Already had one."

"Well there are some really cool shops down the street, if you haven't seen them. I start work at _10 _and its _8:30_ now, so we can check them out before I go to work, and you tell me you're story."

"What type of stores?"

"Games, Clothes, there's a good Vintage shop there, there's a Pharmacy…"

"Vintage?"

"Yeh, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's. Heaps of stuff you can get there."

"Let's go there."

Wilson shrugged. "Ok then. Now get talking."

* * *

It was around _9:30_, and Allison and Wilson had spent an hour at the shops down the street. Wilson had bought, from the Vintage store, some Medical books from the 90's, and a red 80's sweater.

Allison bought an 80's record, which the music had been renewed and put onto CD. She also bought a pair of black short shorts, high waist jeans, a short white and denim frilled skirt that matched with a white t-shirt and denim over top that she bought, and two t-shirts, one a "_Choose Life_" big print, and a green t-shirt.

"Wow you must really love Vintage." Wilson said, as the two headed towards PPTH, Wilson helping carry some of Allison's bags.

"Yeh, it's great."

"Well that's acceptable; you were a child of the 80's."

Allison looked at Wilson and crossed her eyebrows for a second, then, quickly remembering, she nodded. "Yes, I am."

The two walked into hospital, not saying a word to each other. Once they reached the elevator, Wilson spoke again.

"Allison, you know how you said you don't remember anything before you woke up on the streets, and those two drunken guys approached you?"

Allison nodded.

"Well, I suggest you take a drug test. Who knows, maybe someone drugged you and you somehow got on the streets and woke up there."

"Yeh, you're right."

"Ok, so once we get back to House's office, I'll contact the Testing section and ask them to make you an appointment for today. They will probably ask you a few questions too."

As the elevator door opened, Allison and Wilson both walked out, heading towards House's office. Wilson opened the door, and they walked into House's office, placing all of her shopping bags there.

"House's face will be classic when he sees how much shopping you've done."

Allison laughed. "Yeh probably."

"Well I'm going to go to my office, and call the Testing lab. If you need anything, just go to my office, ask anyone for directions, most people know where my office is."

"Thank you Wilson. For everything."

Wilson smiled. "That's ok; I'm only here to help."

Wilson left, and closed the door behind him.

Allison sat back in one of the lounge chairs in House's room and hesitated.

_I shouldn't have told him I forgot what happened before I woke up in Princeton last night. Now he thinks I've been drugged._

_But then again, I couldn't have told him that I have time travelled, or he would of thought I was crazy. That's the last thing I want people to be thinking of me, especially since House already does. _

_I need to prove to House that I really have travelled from the 80's… maybe then he can help me get back…_

* * *

"_Allison_"

"ALLISON!"

Allison jumped. She rubbed her eyes, and looked ahead.

An oldish man, with grey hair and glasses was staring back at her. He was wearing a white lab coat, and was shaking her.

"You're awake."

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Ray. I just took your blood, and you fainted."

"Oh, sorry. I get like that when I see my own blood."

Dr. Ray nodded. He passed Allison a plastic cup with water in it. "Ok then. Here, have some water, it'll make you feel better."

Allison took the cup and drank from it. When she was finished with it, she handed it back to Dr. Ray. "Thanks, Dr."

"You're welcome, Allison. You're results should be in by Thursday, so I'll call you in by then."

Allison nodded weakly. She walked out of the testing room, and headed back towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened, and Allison walked in, looking at the ground. As she looked up, she noticed House standing in the elevator next to her.

"You went to the shops with Wilson, and you got a blood test."

"Yeh, what's wrong with that?"

House shrugged. "Nothing, just if he ever gets the chance to get into your pants, you'll be used the next day, and he will get over you pretty quickly. He has that sort of reputation at this hospital."

Allison looked at House. "I don't like Wilson, he's only my friend. He's just trying to help."

The elevator door opened and House walked out. Allison followed.

"Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Why would I have a problem with you being friends with my best friend?"

"Well you sound like you have one."

House stopped and turned around sharply. Allison had to think fast and stop before she walked into House.

"For the last time, I don't care if you're friends with Wilson or not. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go have lunch with my _best friend_. You can join us if you like, considering I'm sure your bank account is pretty low due to the big shopping spree you had this morning."

Allison smiled. "How nice of you offering to buy us all lunch."

House chuckled. "Yeh like I'm paying for the quality of the food you get in this hospital. Only such an idiot like Wilson would."

* * *

Lunch was quiet. House didn't say a word, which was quite unusual for him. Wilson was worried that whatever he said would trigger an argument of some sort, and Allison didn't know what to say. After lunch, Wilson went back off to work, and House went to 'talk to the patient's family'.

Allison went back to House's office, and played around with his computer, trying to figure out how to work it.

_Start, what is that? Oh well, I'll just click on it anyway._

"FINE, DON'T LISTEN TO ME. I'LL GO FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL THEN!"

Allison looked up, and tried to find where the person was yelling. It was coming from the diagnostics room.

Sarah stormed out of the diagnostics room, slamming the door behind her. She stopped to adjust her hair, and smile at the people looking at her from the scene she created, and then she walked friskily down the corridor.

Allison walked through the connecting door between the diagnostics room and House's office. "Hey, what just happened?"

Chase and Foreman turned their attention from Amber walking off, to Allison standing there.

"Amber's just chucking a hissy-fit over the wrong diagnosis. She does this sometimes." Foreman said while hesitating, his arms crossed.

Allison nodded. "Oh ok, she doesn't seem like a nice type of person anyway."

"Oh, she can be nice, when she wants to. But sometimes she can be the meanest person you know." Chase said, looking at Allison.

"She's probably gone to Cuddy's office to complain about how we aren't good colleagues and that she's the only decent person out of the three of us", Foreman added.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Chase looked at Allison and shrugged. "If you want to, but by the way she talked to you this morning, I wouldn't."

Foreman nodded in agreement.

"That's ok; I have a way with these sorts of people."

Allison smiled and winked at the two, and headed out the front door of the diagnostics room.

She headed down the corridor where Amber had stormed out of only two minutes ago. After about 20 seconds of walking down the corridor, Allison saw Amber sitting down on the floor outside the front of the girl's toilets. She was crossing her arms, and glaring at everyone that passed her and looked at her.

Allison approached Amber, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Amber"

Amber looked at Allison and snarled.

"Oh, it's you."

"I just wanted to know if you were, um, ok?"

Amber shrugged. "I'm fine."

Allison smiled. "Good, so do you want to head back to the diagnostics room?"

"No, I don't."

"Why don't you? Is there something else that you need to talk to anyone about?"

Amber thought for a moment, and then she smiled bitterly.

"Actually, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Amber stood up, and Allison followed.

"What is it?"

"Here, let's go into the bathroom for a second."

Amber opened the door to the bathroom, and walked into it. Allison did the same.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Amber stood in the corner of the bathroom, next to the hand dryer. Allison stood only inches away, in front of the sink parallel to where Amber was standing.

Amber leaned in close to Allison, and whispered into her ear.

"I know who you are. I know where you've come from, and I know what you've done. I suggest that you stay away from me and this hospital, and if you come back, I will tell everyone about what happened."

Amber leaned back and stood straight. Allison opened her eyes in shock.

"What, Amber?"

Amber smiled bitterly again.

"You know." She said, and then she walked off, closing the bathroom door behind her.


End file.
